Love Can hurt
by Ariana-Elizabeth
Summary: Why does Love always hurt? Tori has had a crush on Jade for a long time. Can she do anything about it? Jori eventually and Major Cade Friendship! Rated M for POSSIBLE chapters later on in the story and bad language used through out. R&R Ariana-Elizabeth :3
1. Chapter 1

**_POV - Jade. Chapter - 1_**

_Hello! Ok, I'm not sure where this will go. Should I make this story happy? I'll think about it :3  
Enjoy guys and leave me a review or a Private Message saying what you thought... I promise I won't bite - hard ;)_

* * *

"Move Vega!" I screamed at her. She scrambled at the sound of my harsh voice to the other side of the table to where Cat and André were sitting. Her breathing rate had increased, to the point of her being breathless. I'm not even sure why I scared her so much, I didn't scare anyone else - well. Not as much has her anyway. Actually come to think of it, walking down the corridors people always did scurry out of my way, my dad's last wife left him because I scared her. Ah well maybe I am a little intimidating.

Sitting at lunch, with everyone I could feel my blood start to boil after having to nearly bite the 3rd girl to come over to Beck to stroke his hair. I let out a scream, after Tori - who I already hated leaned over the table to fix Beck's hair. I threw down my coffee and lunged over the table, attacking her. We both fell to the floor, Tori struggling underneath my muscle that was holding her down. I pulled up my hand to slap her for the fourth, but as my hand-made contact with her face I was pulled off by Cat and André. Cat hugging me, and André dusting me off, I turned around to my surprise. Who was picking up Tori? None other than my fucking boyfriend.

"Jade!" Cat cried. "Don't do that. You could have really hurt yourself."  
"I'm sorry Kitten," I coughed helping André to dust me off. "André. Can you do me a favour and get me another Coffee?"  
"Sure Jade," She said pulling out his wallet. I hit it out his hand and pasted him 5 dollars with a grin on my face. He took it and went to get me a coffee.  
"Jade -" Cat said pulling my arm. "Com'on, Lets go get that cut looked at," I turned to her to shout at her, but I couldn't. I saw those brown eyes and picked up my bag and headed off to the nurse. André ran up behind us.  
"Jade, here's your coffee." I handed him back his purse and he handed me my change.  
"Thanks son,"  
"Jade," Beck Called.  
"Come on Cat, Fuck him!"

* * *

At least the school nurse was quite hot. Scrap that - very hot. Cat and I, sitting on the bed in the nurse's office waiting for her to fix my arm. She walked in, swaying her wavy blonde hair, that hung over her shoulders.  
"Hi Miss Alexander," Cat giggled.  
"Yeah." I said looking down at her breasts that the top she had on made them look huge. "Hi Miss,"  
"Ooh dear Jade," She laughed seeing the cut on arm. "What were you up to now? Were the boys fighting over you and you got in the middle?"  
"More like her fighting with them over a girl," Cat laughed. I hit her arm.  
"Oooh so you bat on the other side of the fence?" She said putting anaesthetic on my cut. I gritted my teeth and looked at her. She saw the confusion on our faces and put her last sentence into english. "So you're gay?"  
"I am!" Cat stated proudly.  
"No." I laughed. "I'm Bisexual."  
"Ah," She smiled at me while putting on a plaster. "Me too,"  
"What?!" Cat and I both shouted. "You're Bi?"  
"No. I'm Gay. Did you not know that?" She giggled helping Cat and I off the bed.  
"No, no we didn't" I said. A little shocked.  
"Well, I am." She said opening the door. "Do come back girls," She said kissing us both on the cheek before turning around and walking to her desk. Cat and I left the nurse in shock. The hottest teacher in the school had just kissed us.

"Jade," Cat whispered to me as we were walking to the black box to relax. "I'm horny now!" I looked at her and giggled. Cat was always getting horny these days. We had slept together once or twice before when we had a little too much to drink, but never as a couple. I mean I wouldn't say no to dating Cat. She's so sweet and beautiful but she was seeing someone and I had Beck. We were fine.  
"Looking forward to André's party?" Cat asked me but I was to busy listening to the noises coming from the janitors closet. "Jade?"  
"Shuuu!" I covered her mouth. "There is in there," I whispered. I looked in the window of the door, to have my heart fall to the bottom of my stomach. I opened the door to see Beck thrusting his dick into no other than Vega, no not Tori. The ugly Vega, fucking Trina!

I threw my coffee at them both, burning them hopefully. I took Cat's hand and ran to the black Box. Running as fast I could, Cat running with me but I don't think she knew why yet. When we got there, I walked over to the wall and slid down it, tears falling from my eyes.  
"Jade!" Cat ran in after me. "What... wrong?" She asked panting for breath.  
"Beck is a slimy, Bastard."  
"Was that him with Trina?" She asked surprised.  
"Yeah, We're over!" I pulled out my phone.

_Beck! You're a cheating cunt and I never want to see your face again. Never come near me again! _I deleted his number and threw my phone at the wall across from Cat and I causing the back to come off and the battery to come flying out. I held my head in my hands still crying, at least now I could find myself someone who's actually good in bed. Poor Trina didn't even know how shit he is in bed, and how small his dick is! I supressed my tears, just as the bell for the next period.  
"You go on Cat, I'm not coming to class,"  
"Ok Jadey," She kissed the top of my head. "Will you be ok?"  
"I'll be fine," She left and I got up to go get my phone, as I slid down the wall again pulling out my water from my bag. Vega came in.

"Fuck off Vega," I hissed. "Oh and by the way, your sisters a bigger slut than you!"  
"I know," She told me. "I shouted at her Jade and beck, no one deserves that. not even you,"  
"Vega, I don't have the energy for you. Would you please just piss off."  
"Ok Jade, but you shouldn't be alone when your feeling like this. Cat's coming over later, If you want you should come it might cheer you up,"  
She coughed. "If you want to, I mean I don't mind. Around 8,"  
She left, leaving me alone. A smile appeared on my face, but as soon I released who it was who had just made me smile. I wiped it off my face and pulled my ipod from my bag. "Bye Vega,"

* * *

_I thought, well. I've not done a Jori yet, so why not. I think everybody secretly loves a bit of Jori but they don't admit it. **I still ship Cade till the end of my life**.. but Change is **sometimes** good. ;)_


	2. Chapter 2

**_POV ~ Tori. Chapter ~2_**

_I'm Back With chapter 2, I'm thinking this will be crap.. But ah well. Btw. I'm swapping between Jade and Tori. First was Jade now It's Tori then… If you said Jade. WELL DONE x)_

* * *

"Hi Jade," I said as I saw her standing at my front door. Pure beauty, her dark locks hung over her shoulders. A sleeping bag in one arm and the Scissoring in the other.  
"You gonna let me in or what?" She snapped at me. "Oh is Trina here by the way? She ordered a knuckle sandwich,"  
"No, she's out," I coughed.  
"So, am I getting in or what?"  
"Yeah," I worried, stepping out the way.  
"Jadey!" Cat attacked her. Cat and André seemed to be the only two people who could do anything to her and have her not do anything to them. They don't realise how lucky they are to have her the way they do. I would do anything to hold her the way Beck did, the way Cat could cuddle her and even André.  
"Jade!" Cat wined. "I don't want to watch that!"  
"Fine." Jade threw the film onto the table. "What are we watching?"  
"The lion King!" Cat squeaked.  
"Oh dear lord," Jade sighed. "That ok with you Vega?" I was to busy staring at her to hear what she was saying. "Vega!"  
"Oh sorry, yeah go for it cat,"  
"You seem kind of off Tori?" Cat asked sitting up on the sofa on Jade's right side.  
"Yeah, just a bit cold,"  
"Want a hug?" Jade laughed.  
"Jade's good at giving hugs," Cat giggled. "Go on Jade, give Tori a hug," Jade looked at Cat and sighed. She leaned over to me and hugged me. Putting her arms around my neck, she put her head into the crook of my neck and kissed me lightly and pulled back out and looking at Cat.  
"Happy?" Jade said.  
"Yes," Cat giggled. "Let's watch the film!"

We sat back and watched the Lion King, every few minutes I would look at Jade, wanting to grab her and kiss her, but being unable to was killing me inside. I had grown to hide my feelings for Jade, after nearly two year of it. On my first day at Hollywood arts, I seen her from down the hall before she spilled coffee on me.  
Her hair was brown then, but it still hung loosely over her shoulder, the way I loved it. I saw her, and Trina, knowing I was bisexual knew I liked her.

_"Ah, you like her?" Trina laughed.  
"What?" I said still looking at Jade.  
"You like her," Trina teased. "Go talk to her!"  
"No!" I squeaked. "She's too pretty, I would like pass out or something!"  
"She's not that good looking," Trina said examining her body. "Yeah, I've seen better,"  
"You would," I couldn't stop myself looking at her but then I realised I was alone, Trina had left me._

As I came out of the memory, Jade and Cat were looking at me. "You alright Tori?" Cat asked. "You've been staring into space for the last 5 minutes,"  
"Yeah." I shook myself out of it. "what should we do now?"

"Sleep," Jade said standing up. "It's past 10,"  
"I'm not tired Jade!" Cat whined. "Come on! Lets watch another film!"  
"No Cat, we are going to bed." She said picking her up and throwing her over her shoulder. "You coming Vega?"  
I squired to her call. "Yeah,"  
I turned off the living room and kitchen lights and continued walking up the stairs behind Jade's perfect body, and of course I couldn't help staring at her bum. I mean else would I do. When we got upstairs. It was Cat then Jade and then Me. She turned to face when we were lying in the bed.  
"I have to sleep this way Vega," She said. "Ok?"  
I could feel my throat closing up, she was so close to me. I could feel her warm breath on me. Shivers running up my back.  
"Ok,"

Just as I was falling asleep. I could feel someone poking me. I opened one eye to see jade sitting up. She was yawning while poking my shoulder. I looked over to Cat who was out for it.  
"What's up Jade?"  
"When Cat made me give you a hug, did you like when I kissed your neck?"  
"What?" I coughed. "You never kissed my neck."  
"I did Tori, and you know it." She laughed lying back down. "You loved it and I know because you are blushing."  
"Well, I don't know what you are talking about."  
"Sure Tori,"  
"I don't," I said turning around so I wasn't facing Jade.  
"Well maybe you will remember this one," She said sitting up slightly, placing a light kiss on my neck. "Night Tori."

'_Lets go girls'  
_  
I rubbed my eyes and sat up a little to see Cat dancing around my room singing to Shania Twain. I picked up my phone at it read 8:23, and I could have threw my phone at her.

'_I'm goin' out tonight, I'm feelin' alright  
Gonna let it all hang out  
Wanna make some noise, really raise my voice  
Yeah, I Wanna scream and shout'_

"Cat!" Jade yelled. "Turn off that shit and get back into bed." Jade turned around and threw her arm around my waist not even thinking about it, I snuggled into her, as I done It I thought to myself The Fuck am I doing! She never moved me, I was cuddling into Jade, my crush!  
"But Jadey," Cat whined. "I'm not sleeeeepy,"  
"I don't care," Jade snapped. She really wasn't a morning person. "Just lie here!"  
Cat sulked and climbed into my bed. "Fine,"

We awoke again at 11:46. That's more like it. I tried to sit up, but I couldn't I still had Jade on me. I couldn't help but held in my smile watching her sleep. She was so cute.  
"Tori, quit staring at me," She said without moving a muscle. "I know you think I'm pretty, but please. Dear lord.,"  
"Oh Jade," I said. "Can you remove your arm?"  
"Oh yeah," She laughed. "Sorry, Tori," She removed her arm and reached over to Cat to wake her up.  
___  
_I got out of bed and continued onto the toilet. While sitting there, I remembered the antics of last night. Jade kissed my neck - Twice! I know, It wasn't much and she would never date me, but It made me smile.  
"Tori," Jade banged on the door. "Hurry up!" Best do what she says.  
"I'm coming!" I shouted pulling up my Pyjama pants.  
"Well don't and just hurry up," She laughed.  
I opened the door, to see her standing in what looked to be my dressing gown, with her bra and underwear underneath it.  
"Hope you don't mind, I borrowed you're dressing gown,"  
"Yeah… It's fine," I said stopping my self from staring down at her beautiful breasts that were being covered -not really- by my dressing gown. As I got back into my bedroom, pulling out some clean panties and a bra I heard Jade shouting for me. "Tori!" I went to the bathroom door.  
"Yes?"  
"Could you come in here for a moment?" I opened the door and was mesmerised. She was standing in a towel and I knew that nothing else other than her body was under it.  
"How do you turn on the shower?"  
"Like that," I said turning on the shower for her.  
"Thanks Vega," She said slapping my ass as I walked out.


	3. Chapter 3

**_POV - Jade. Chapter -3_**

_Hello! I quite like this story and I know you all know where this is going... but I might switch it around. Mmmm. Anyway, Lol. Here's chapter 3! Enjoy :D  
_

* * *

"Ok," Sikowitz mumbled. "Jade, Pic your work partner for this assignment," I reached my hand into the bowl he held in his hands. Picking first, I was hoping I got Cat or André. I was stuck with none other than Tori.  
"Jade," He smiled. "Tell everyone who you picked,"

I Glared at him, and he stepped back three steps and nodded his head. "She picked Tori," He said quickly and walked over to André.  
"Ok, Now you André,". He reached into the bowl and pulled out. 'Cat Valentine," He read.  
"Yay!" Cat jumped onto André, while Tori just sat and stared at me. He went through the rest of the class letting them each pick their work partner.  
"Ok," Sikowitz smiled. "I'm letting you out early for this week off. When we come back, I want a script. Written and you will perform it in front of the class,"  
"Uh Sikowitz," Tori asked. "Whats it to be about?"  
"Ah yes Tori!" He smiled again. "Pick something out this bowl."  
"Ok.." she hesitated. she reached into the bowl again, and pulled out a piece of paper. "Romance," She read.  
"That's what your play should be about," He smiled.  
"Ok! Everyone else come pick," Tori sat in her seat, looking at me.  
"Vega," I said. "Come over here,"

She walked over to me."Ye... yes,"  
"Oh don't be so scared," I sighed. "We're partners now,"  
"Yeah," She smiled. "Sorry, I picked romance,"  
"It's fine," I gave in trying to sound mean. "Might be fun,"  
"Fu-un?" She smiled.  
"Yeah," I laughed sarcastically. "The thing I never have because everyone thinks I'm a heartless bitch,"  
"I don't think You're a heartless bitch," She smiled putting a piece of hair behind her ear. "I think you're... lovely,"  
"You think I'm lovely?" I tried to hold back a smile but I couldn't.  
"Yeah," She smiled again. "Remember at Nozu? We gave each other compliments."  
"Oh yeah," I smiled tinting my head trying to remember that night. "It was a good night,"  
*Ring* *Ring* *Ring*  
"Never mind about the early thing... I was talking rubbish! Bye," Sikowits yelled running out the class.  
"Why don't you come over to my house, tomorrow night," I smiled picking up my bag and walking out the class. "I'm at my mom's house tonight and I don't have all the stuff we may need, so tomorrow at around 6ish?"  
"Sounds good Jade," She smiled, I could see her holding in her pleasure until she got home. "See you then,"

The thing with me and Tori. I new she liked me, Cat told me. I mean, Cat tells me everything. We're like best friends, she tells me about everything with her and Charlie. I go buy all her sex toys with her, she's like my perfect girl but we could never date and I had only ever had sex with girls twice and both times had been Cat. I just couldn't date Cat, she's my best-friend!  
I was planning some things for this night. Not sex, but I will tease her until she blows.

* * *

"Jade!" My mom called from down stairs. "Could you come here for a moment?" I ran down the staires with only one corverse on and the other in my hand.  
"Yeah," I said fixing one shoe and putting on the other.  
"I need help with my work stuff, the computers being gay,"  
"Mom," I sighed. "I'm going out, can I help you later? Anyway, Isn't demi coming over,"  
"Oh yeah," She laughed. "Where are you going and for how long?"  
"Out with Cat, I'll be back at like 11."  
"Ok, Demi's staying over as well." She giggled. She was so unlike me.  
"Thank god you sound proofed our bedrooms," I laughed."  
"Haw," She shouted at me. "I'm in love!"  
"I know you are mom,"  
"It's not that when you wanted Beck to stay over." she laughed.  
"Mom, didn't I tell you?" She looked up from the computer and looked at me.  
"Oh babe," She got up and came to hug me. "You can tell me another night over a bottle of wine! Go have fun,"

I walked into Starbucks and seen Cat and Charlie, cuddling around a coffee. Charlie was like, so kind and she gave Cat and I time alone together. Which Beck never let us do.. he always though I'd sleep with her. More like him sleeping with Tori's sister!

"I'll see you later sweetheart," She kissed Cat. "Hey Jade. Watch her will you, she's a bit crazy today,"  
"Don't I Always!" I laughed. Bye Charlie!"  
"Bye Baby," Cat smiled. "Right Jade. When you gonna kiss Tori?"  
I chocked on my Coffee that Cat had already got for me. "Kiss Tori?"  
"Yeah," She giggled.  
"Uh Never," I swallowed more of my pure black coffee. "She's Tori,"  
"So," She laughed. "I know you guys will get together,"  
"No we won't," I laughed.  
"I bet you do," She smiled taking a sip of her Ice-Tea.  
"Fine, How much?"  
"How much..." She thought. "An Ice-Cream and when you do get together a foursome, Me, you, Charlie and Tori,"  
"So, an Ice-cream and Sex?"  
"Yeap!"  
"Ok," I stuck out my hand, sealing the deal with a skake of out hands. "Right, come on lets drink this and head off,"  
"Where we going?" She asked finishing the last of her strawberry Ice-Tea.  
"I have a suprise for you," I smiled.  
"Ooooooh, A suprise!" She squeaked.

I handed her an envelope when we got outside starbucks. She looked at me and smiled. Pulling her thumb back through the paper and pulled out two pieces of paper. she looked at them and screamed jumping up and down.  
"Oh my god Jadey!" She kept on looking at the tickets that were for Ariana Grande - Live. Tonight, she was heart broken when she didn't get tickets.  
"How, What, when?!" she repeated. "Holy crap! These are VIP!"  
"Yeap," I smiled. "Happy early birthday baby,"  
"Thank you so much Jade!" She kissed me. "I love you, so much!"  
"Lets get going then!" I laughed. She looked at me, and a tear came to her eye.  
"It don't have anything to give her, or to get signed..."  
"Oooh, Yes you do. I brough you lots of stuff for her. I stole it from your room. It's the 'Stuff I want to give To Ariana bag!' So, now can we go!"  
"Oh jade, You're the best!"

We walked along the beach to, Find Ariana. "I'm so excited Jadey,"  
"I know Kitten,"  
What she didn't know was that I had one other suprise for her.

* * *

As we stood in the front with the other VIP's. I looked up and Ariana and winked.  
"Ok, guys!" She smiled. "This one is Pink champange. Enjoy,"

_Every day I'm grindin'_  
_I don't even get a weekend_  
_Been livin' my life_  
_In black and white, no sleeping_  
_So tonight I'm gonna flip it_  
_Like in a New York minute_  
_We're gonna hail a cab_  
_And don't look back_  
_Once we get in it_

_Lemme hear you say_  
_Ooooh_  
_Can you keep it bottled up?_  
_X 2_

_Make it pop like pink champagne_  
_In the purple rain_  
_Gonna paint paint paint the city_  
_Gonna show of all our pretty, pretty_  
_Pink champagne_  
_Let 'em know our names._  
_Scream it so loud _  
_They'll hear us in LA_  
_We're poppin' like pink champagne x 3_

The music stopped, the crowd around us, all looked confused. Except me, I knew what was happening.  
"Cat Valentine," She said and Cat looked at me. "Can you come up here for a minute," Cat let out a little yelp. The body guards lifted her over the barrier and up onto the stage with Ariana.  
"I've heard your an amazing singer. So would you like to continue the song with me?"  
"Of course Ariana!"

_Don't need no guest list _  
_Everybody's invited_  
_I said even if you can't get in_  
_We'll dance outside it_  
_We're gonna make this bubble_  
_Carbonate some trouble_  
_When your life gets back_  
_Gotta take it back to another level_

_Lemme hear you say_  
_Ooooh_  
_Can you keep it bottled up?_  
_X 2_

_Make it pop like pink champagne_  
_In the purple rain_  
_Gonna paint paint paint the city_  
_Gonna show off all our pretty, pretty_  
_Pink champagne_  
_Let 'em know our names._  
_Scream it so loud_  
_They'll hear us in LA_  
_We're poppin' like pink champagne x 3_

_Make it pop_  
_Oooohhh_

_Lemme hear you say_  
_Ooooh_  
_Can you keep it bottled up?_  
_X 2_

_Make it pop like pink champagne_  
_In the purple rain_  
_Gonna paint paint paint the city_  
_Gonna show off all our pretty, pretty_  
_Pink champagne_  
_Let 'em know our names._  
_Scream it so loud._  
_They'll hear us in LA_  
_We're poppin' like pink champagne x 3_

_We're popping like pink champagne!_

Cat flung her Arms around Ariana and was helped of stage by two big men. A Man came over to me. "You with Cat?"  
"Yes, I am." He lifted me up above his shoulders and took me too Cat.

"Oh my god, Jade!" She hugged me. "I can't thank you enough!"  
"It's fine kitten," I smiled. "Can you do one thing for me now?"  
"Of course! What?"  
"Could you..." I hesitiated. "Tell Tori to kiss me tomorrow,"  
She looked at me and smiled. "Can you not kiss her?"  
"I'm.." I sighed. "Scared."

* * *

_I know, that. Had nothing to do with Tori, but I don't want them, to happen that quick. Might wait a while, Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. Reviews please, I wouldn't mind some tips... but don't be mean please. I may not be the worlds best writer, but :/_


	4. Chapter 4

_**POV - Tori. Chapter - 4.**_

_Hello :) So, :/I'm getting fed up of this, I think. If I can't think of one. I'll keep it but If I do I will tell you! :D  
I was thinking about changing my name on here.. I'm not too sure though... HELP!_

* * *

It was sitting on my bed, a wizz of things running through my mind. Looking over at my clock, I saw I still had 2 hours until Jade's.

"Tori!" My mom called on me. I came walking down the stairs to see, Cat sitting on the sofa, twirling her thumbs. "Hey Cat,"  
"Oh, hey Tori," I sat down, beside her and gave her a hug. "I need to talk to you..."  
"Oh no," I panicked. "Whats wrong?"  
"It's Jade..." I felt my throat close up.  
"What...?"  
"She.." Even Cat seemed to be tense. "She wants you too kiss her tonight."  
"She what-" I said just as Trina came bounding down the stairs.  
"Tori, I'm borrowing your Red dress for tonight,"  
"What ever, Trina. Just piss off!" I took Cat's hand and pulled her up to my room.

I sat her down and put on my favourite playlist. "Right, Spill. We have an hour and a half before I have to leave for.. Oh fuck. Jade's!"  
"Ok, right Tori." She gestured with her hands for me to calm down. "Calm..." I took a deep breath and looked deep into her eyes for answers.  
"She wants, me to kiss her?"  
"Yes."  
"Why can't she be the one to kiss me?"  
"She's..." Cat smiled. "Promise me you won't tell her I told you this bit?"  
"Promise."  
"She's scared..."  
"Jade..." I said quietly. "Scared?"  
"Yeah," Cat smiled a little. "You obviously make her nervous Tor,"  
"And that's a good thing...?"  
"ooh yeah!" Cat smiled. "It means she likes you but she's too scared to do anything about it,"  
"Well, I'm scared too Cat, I sighed standing up and walking over to my mirror. "Don't go thinking I can kiss her.. because I can't,"  
"You'll have to think about what you're going to do you're leaving in like an hour,"  
"I can't do it.. I'll never be able to kiss her!" I cried out at Cat. "Plus, she's already kissed me!"  
"Where was it?"  
"On my neck,"  
"It doesn't count Tori,"  
"And why not?"  
"Because It's not on the lips!"  
"But-"  
"No but Tors, If you want her to be yours... you gotta kiss her," Cat looked into my eyes and could see the pain I had in me. "At least try to pluck up the courage.."  
"Fine.. I'll try Cat but I'm not promising anything!"  
"Ok Tor," Cat kissed my head and left. "See you tomorrow or something to see how it goes."  
"Yeah, sure Cat,"

"Right mom," I sighed. "Can you drive me to Jade's now?"  
"Hold on Tor," She said pulling her apple pie out of the hot oven.  
"Mom," I moaned. "I'm already ten minutes late!"  
"Why are you going to Jade's?" She said pulling off her apron.  
"School project,"  
"Right, Fine." We both got into the Car, and not wanting to miss this nights episode of project runway, Drove me to the end of Jade's road and let me out there.

* * *

_*Knock* *Knock_* I knocked on the front door to Jade's house. The handle on the door worried me but It said Jade all over it. The house was quite big, considering how loaded she was. The three black porches' sat proudly in the driveway and shinning like they where brand new.  
"Hey," Jade said opening the door. "You're late,"  
"I know," I stepped into the hall. "I'm so sorry, It's just my mom wouldn't-"  
"Hush Vega," She laughed. "It's ok,"  
"Really?" I said, looking at her.  
"Really," She answered. "Now, come on. Get in before you get a cold," Was Jade West worrying about me?

I walked into the hallway, staring at the pictures on the walls. "Just go up Tori," She said. "I'm getting us some soda," she disapeared into the kitchen. I made my way up the staircase, and walked over to what i guessed was her bedroom, door. The signs for people to steer clear hung on the door. 'Enter if you dare' and 'Beware of the goth' I opened the door to a bedroom slowly expecting to see blood on the walls with sissors everywhere. It was quite big, and plain. Cream, not black! A king size bed sat in the back of the bedroom and a dog, sat on the bed staring at Tori, lightly growling.  
"Buster!" Jade yelled coming up behind me with two glasses filled with some type of soda. "Get!"  
The large dog scurried of the bed, and ran past us. "Sorry about him,"  
"It's fine," I smiled taking the soda from her hand. "I didn't know you had a dog,"  
"Yeah, He's about 3 now," She smiled again. "He's trained to attack people I don't like,"  
"Oh," I said. "Is that why he growled at me?"  
"What!" She said a little shocked. "No, Of course not! I don't know whats up with him!"  
"Thanks Jade," I said looking around her room. "You've got a nice place,"  
"Thanks," She said following my head around her room. "It's not much, but It's home,"  
"Not much?!" I laughed. "It's huge!"  
"Huge doesn't mean homie," she sighed taking a sip of her drink.

"Well," I said. "That was fun!"  
"It really was," She said opening the door to let me out. "We should hang out again sometime, when we don't have homework to do,"  
"Yes, we should," I smiled. "Ah fuck! I never phoned my mom to pick me up!"  
"I'll drive you home on my bike if you want?" I looked at her. Did I trust her to drive me home?  
"Sure, thanks Jade,"

She picked up the garage door remote and led me over to the garage. It opened and Jade's bike 'The ripper' as I know it as from Cat. She picked up her blach helmet and threw me the other that Cat usally had that's why it was pink and white. "Put that on, and on you get Tori,"  
I climed on the back of the bike, Jade sitting on the front.  
"Put your arms around me Tori," I done as I was told and hugged Jade. She started up the bike and reverse out the garage at full speed. Before I knew it, I was home.  
"Thanks Jade," I said pulling the helmet off slowly, making my hair fall from the helmet. I looked up to see Jade in my face, looking at me. I could my breathing increasing. She pulled me closer to her, and lifted my chin so I was looking at her and kissed me softly on my lips. "Night Babe," She got on the bike. "Keep the helmet, I'll get Cat another one,"


End file.
